


Powers

by dreamchaser31



Series: Completely Unexpected [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Bucky has a talk with his daughter.





	Powers

Bucky looked at his ten year old daughter amused when she huffed for the fifth time in the same minute. Really he had been paying attention the first through fourth times, super hearing and all that, but experience told him that Seraphina was being moody and didn't really want to talk, but complain. 

He studied his eldest with an adoring eye, she wasn't blood, but she was his. The hair and eyes were definitely her father's, and the summer sun had made her hair all but white. The nose, chin, and brain were her mother's, and if he wasn't careful, she'd talk him into letting her do something he knows she can't do. 

The daughter he shared with Jane, his precious wife, and Thor was the gift that kept giving. He just wished that her mood would've struck a little later, like after he had finished two or twelve cups of coffee. 

Kate and Gia were with their mom this morning at dance. He would be taking Sera a little later. 

At least he hoped he would. 

"What's up, princess," the nickname he had for her when she was three had stuck. And she loved to rub it in her little sister's faces. 

She huffed again and crossed her arms and glared at him. This he was use to. It precursered the "powers" talk. A talk that all three of her parents were already pros at. 

Unfortunately... So was she. 

"You know...the pop tarts would heat up a lot faster if you'd let me use my powers."

"Or you could just let me make you a regular breakfast like I did your sisters, and there would be no need for pop tarts."

"I like pop tarts," she tossed her hair and he held back a smile. Just like his Jane. 

"I know you do, but then we could spare both of us this conversation... Again."

"Well if you don't want to have this conversation, you could just let me use my powers."

He raised an eyebrow, that was a new one, and he had to appreciate her wit. "I don't think it works that way, Princess."

"Well it could. I don't know why you guys won't let me use them! What if the house was on fire?"

"We'd call the fire department," he raised a brown, challenging her. "You're not getting anywhere near a fire."

"I could put it out though."

"Next question, Seraphina."

"Well, what if we were attacked by robots?"

"Uncle Steve has that covered, sweetheart. Next."

"But I could help!"

"Sera," he looked at her, letting her know that questioned was done being answered.

"What if we were attacked by elves?"

"You've been spending too much time on Asgard," he said.

"Well, they're real! Ask mom."

" I know they're real, and you're ten years old. You don't need to be anywhere near them," he stood to refill his coffee cup. "We discussed this, Sera. You'll train with your Papa on Asgard until we can get a clear view of what exactly you can do."

"I already know what I can do, dad!"

"I have a feeling you don't, princess. And it will make a whole bunch of people more comfortable if you learn those lessons in Asgard."

She huffed again and chewed on a nail. "You know that I'm supposed to be a queen when I'm older?"

"I do know that. You're father arranged for you to be his heir. He worked hard at it."

"Well what if I don't want it? What if I want to stay on Earth and be an Avenger, like you and grandpa, and Uncle Steve."

He stared at her again before sighing and sitting back down. "I'm not an Avenger because I like it, Sera."

He watched as her blue eyes got big and wide in her surprise. She looked so genuinely shocked that he almost stopped. "Why? You're always in the news and everyone loves you. You're a hero!"

"I'm a hero because I have to be, not because I want to be, baby. I was built in a way that I can handle more than the average guy, and that makes me less vulnerable in an attack. But I get scared every time a call comes."

"Why dad," she asked her eyes still wide. 

"Because, unlike popular belief, I'm not invincible. Each time I get a call, I kiss you kids and your mom, and pray to God that I'll see you when it's all over again. I pray that me walking out the door to go do my job as an Avenger won't be the last time I walk out our door."

She bites her lip and looks down, and he didn't miss the tears forming in her eyes. "I guess I didn't think about that."

"Most people don't, baby. And it's good that they know they can depend on us to keep them safe."

"So I gotta work on my powers extra hard in Asgard then," she stands up, a determined look in her eyes that made her look so much like her mother.

"Why's that, Princess?"

"Because I'm going to be the Avenger who keeps the Avengers safe, dad. Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Seraphina the other day. She was a part of my first Bucky/Jane story, and just grew on me. I wanted to check in on my favorite, little bean/Avenger. Because you know, it'll happen.


End file.
